Bonds between a girl and her dads coworker
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: Liv congradulates Lizzie after making the squad. LizzieLiv story, with just a dash of EO at the end. WARNING: FLUFF MAY CAUSE OVEREXPOSURE TO BRAIN


**This is just a cute little ficlet that popped into my mind. Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What do I have to say?**

"Were at the top,

We can't be stopped!  
Get ready to run,

cause Were number one!

This is our team!

were here to hear you say,

We are the best!

Tigers all the way!"

Lizzie screamed with all her might, hitting her toe touch just perfectly, and showing off her green, white and black pom-poms.

"Wow Lizzie, congrats on making the squad!" Olivia said.

"Thanks Liv," Lizzie said. It was a slightly cloudy day, and it was nice and cool. Olivia was finished getting Lizzie's uniform together. It was a two-piece uniform. A shell with 1 white stripe in between two black ones going at a south east angle, and below the pattern was a black stripe between 2 white ones going at a south west angle. Above the top one, it was a dark green, and had the word, "Tigers," written in black tackel twill, outlined in white, and below the bottom one it was just white. The skirt was dark green with a white stripe between 2 black ones on the waist and on the bottom, where it was only pleated once at the side in white.

"Your dad will be so exited Liz," Olivia said.

"I know. He's been so supportive with this," Lizzie said flopping down on her back, onto her satin magenta sheets, and fuzzy white and light pink pillows.

"I can't wait," Lizzie said.

"Neither can I," Olivia said.

"Lizzie I am so happy for you, you worked so hard, and I know you are going to do extraordinary, and I want to let you know I am also really proud of you and Dickie, so I am going to see you cheer at the game," Olivia announced.

"Do you mean it?" Lizzie said sitting up immediatley. Olivia nodded, and sat down next to Lizzie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lizzie said, hugging Olivia around the waist. Olivia hugged her back. Lizzie was exited as ever now. Kathy had never been to one of her games. Lizzie was now going to cheerelead for the football team, while Dickie played, so this meant Olivia was going to see her cheer and Dickie play. Her mother wasn't a huge sports fan. She wasn't the one to cheer on Dickie when he ran the whole yard, or jump when he made the winning touchdown during the playoffs. But she definatley wasn't the one to get up and cheer when Lizzie cradeled from a stunt or did a perfect back-handspring. Now Olivia, her dad's own co-worker, was going to watch her!

"When's Dickie coming home? I want to tell him!" Lizzie asked never letting go of Olivia.

"Him and your dad went out to get some groceries. They'll be back in a while," Olivia said.

"That reminds me, I wanted to give you this when you made the squad," Olivia said handing Lizzie a small velvet box. Lizzie was in shock, and gladfully took it. She opened it and gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. There were four charms. One that said "Cheerleader" another that said "sweet" and another charm with a megaphone and a pom pom, and the last one was a heart. It was a beautiful shiny silver with a pink crystal in the middle. Olivia smiled at seeing Lizzie so happy. Lizzie hugged Olivia once again, and smiled so big, it lit up the whole room.

"Thank you so much Liv!" Lizzie said.

"No problem," Olivia said lightly kissing Lizzie on the cheek.

"Do you want to put on your uniform so your dad and Dickie can see you when they get home?" Olivia asked.

"No duh!" Lizzie screamed, setting her pom poms down on the hard wood floor. Olivia laughed, and grabbed Lizzies uniform.

Lizzie put on her tank top, and Olivia helped her put on her shell. Lizzie took her skirt and put it over her pants. Once it was on, she removed her pants from underneath, and Olivia handed her the dark green bloomers. She helped smooth out Lizzie's skirt, and put up her hair, tying it into the Green bow, with a sequined black and white pattern. Lizzie kicked off the shoes she was wearing, and put on the white socks with a black paw on them, and the zepth shoes with 3 black stripes, looking as if the tiger had actually clawed her shoes. Olivia stood back and took in the sight of Lizzie in her uniform, smiling her 9000 watt smile.

"Lizzie I think you look amazing," Olivia said.

"Thanks Liv, but I'm missing one thing," she said. She headed over to the box on her vanity, taking out the bracelet.

"Liz, I don't think you're allowed to wear that while you cheer," Olivia said.

"But I'm not cheering. I'll take it off during the game, but I'll just wear it for now," Lizzie said. Olivia smiled again, and hugged Lizzie once more. They heard the doorbell ring, and Olivia pulled back carefully.

"That must be your dad," Olivia announced. Lizzie nodded and they headed off to the top of the staircase. Lizzie behind a wall so that her dad couldn't see her. Olivia went and answered the door, smiling at the sight of Elliot, and Dickie in his team jacket.

"What are you so happy about?" Elliot asked noticing Olivia's bright smile.

"Because I'm now presenting the newest Tiger's 8th grade cheerleader, Lizzie Stabler!" She announced pointing to the top of the staircase. Elliot looked up at the staircase, and saw his daughter with her uniform on. He smiled at the sight, as Lizzie scurried down the staircase, in her glory. He went up and hugged her, twirling her around. He set her down, and Dickie hugged his twin, happy that she would now HAVE to go to all of his games next year.

"I'm so happy for you Liz," Dickie said.

"We all are," Elliot said hugging his daughter again.

"Daddy, Dickie, Olivia said she's coming to the first game!" Lizzie squealed.

"She is? That's so awesome!" Dickie said hugging Olivia.

"It really is," Elliot said smiling at Olivia, who smiled back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The kids were in their rooms, tucked in with their pajamas on. Olivia was sleeping over that night, so she was in her pajama bottoms, and an NYPD Tank top sitting on their couch watching an infomercial. Elliot smiled at the sight of his co-worker, and sat down next to her.

"Thanks again," Elliot said.

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"Being there for me and my kids," Elliot said.

"Elliot I love your kids like my own kids," Olivia said.

"And they love you like their second mom," Elliot said.

"Olivia, they've never had Kathy cheer them on at a game, and They are so exited that you will be able to go," Elliot said.

"It's really my pleasure El," Olivia said.

"No Liv. They really love you," Elliot said. Olivia smiled greatly.

"Oh yeah, and what was that bracelet that Lizzie had on?" Elliot asked.

"It's just a charm bracelet I bought for her, It was really the least I could do," Olivia said.

"Olivia you have done so much, and they love being with you and Have grown onto you, just as much as I have," Elliot said smiling back. Olivia's eyes locked with his, and she felt his lips lightly decending upon hers. She kissed him back, and the next thing they could hear was Dickie and Lizzie at the top of the staircase cheering and smiling.


End file.
